Myrnin & Claire's Kiss
by charlotteburnside
Summary: The first couple of paragraphs are actually from the book chapter 11 of Black Dawn . While reading, i thought that would have been the perfect moment for a kiss hahaa, so i wrote one in. Let me know what you think :


***This is set in chapter 11 of Black Dawn. The first few paragraphs are copied from the book. Whilw reading this, I just thought it would have been a perfect time for a kiss so yeah, thought I'd write one in. Let me know what you think and I might write more if people actually like this. :)***

She was on her way back to the room when Myrnin stepped out of one of then hallways, saw her, and stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes were wide and black, his expression tense and cautious. 'Claire,' he said. 'I hear he is better.' No question who the he was that Myrnin referred to, either.

'No thanks to you at all,' she snapped, and started to bypass him. He got in front of her.

'Claire, I didn't - you must believe me, I never meant him harm, I thought...

'You thought wrong, didn't you? You were willing to let _my boyfriend_ die out there. Now get out of my way.'

'I can't,' he said softly. 'Not until you understand that I _did not_ want him dead. In no way is that true. I believed he was dead already, and I tried to spare you the pain of—'

'Shut up. Just _shut up_ and get out of my way.'

'No!' In a shockingly fast move, he backed her against the wall, hands braced on either side of her head as he leant in on her. 'You know me, Claire. Do you believe me so petty, so... _pathetic_ that I would do this for selfish personal reasons? The draug are not to be played with. You've taken huge and violent risks, going back there, and you must understand that I am a vampire. It is not in my nature to be so... careless with my own safety. Not for a single human.'

She stared at him for a long few seconds, and then said, very quietly, 'Including me?' There was a flicker in his expression, a bit of agony, and then —

And then Myrnin _kissed_ her. He still had Claire pushed up against the wall, with his hands on either side of her head, and he brought his neck down so that their faces were level, before bringing his lips to hers. It wasn't like one of Shane's kisses, one of the hungry, passionate kisses that literally rocked your world, but it was a sweet one. One that spoke legions. One full of care and love and longing. A kiss that you would give to someone you wanted, but knew you couldn't have.

But it was Myrnin. _Myrnin_. Her mentor. Her _teacher_. And Claire had a boyfriend. And Myrnin was responsible for almost getting him killed. And she was kissing him. _She was kissing Myrnin. _

She tried to pull away, but she was pressed against the wall with no easy escape. And as much as she told herself different, she couldn't ignore the warmth spreading through her body, the tingle of attraction. Yes, she did have a boyfriend, but she couldn't help but respond to Myrnin's lips on hers. Because _damn_, he could kiss. It surprised her, because she had assumed that he hadn't been with a girl for centuries. But she couldn't deny the fact that he was a good kisser, and she was enjoying the kiss, and she was kissing him back. No. It was wrong. It was disloyal to Shane, and horrible to Myrnin, leading him on like that.

He was the one who broke off the kiss, and he pulled back to look her in the eyes. 'Including you.' Claire saw the hurt in his eyes when he said that, but she saw the flush in his cheeks too, the one that said he had enjoyed the kiss as much as her. She didn't even know that a kiss could make a vampire flush, but that was beside the point.

'Myrnin! I have a boyfriend. You can't kiss me.'

He said, face dead straight, 'Well then. Perhaps you shouldn't be kissing me back, young Claire.' She gaped, unable to string up a proper sentence because really, she had kissed him back. There was no point denying it. And the kiss had brought on a realisation, a tug of attraction she had never known existed until now. Myrnin. She had a crush on _Myrnin_.

Sensing her defeat, he continued on, 'Claire. I know I haven't exactly been... upfront with my feelings. But I care for you, more than is appropriate. I don't doubt that your Shane would take great pleasure in forcing a stake through my heart, if he had any hint of what just happened. I will leave the choice of telling him up to you. But just know, little Claire, that I won't let you down again. I swear on my life that I will protect you and the ones you love if it is the last thing I do.'

'Myrnin – I – you said you don't care for humans more than your life —'

'I said that it is not my nature. I did not say that it didn't apply.' He leant forward, once more, and gently brushed his lips against hers. Just lightly. 'Stay safe, little Claire,' he whispered before taking his hands away from the wall, pulling back, and walking back down the hallway he had come from. And despite Claire feeling completely disgusted with herself for what had just happened, she found herself longing for another of Myrnin's kisses.


End file.
